


Pirate Confessions

by crash_cars



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gay Pirates, M/M, Smut, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crash_cars/pseuds/crash_cars
Summary: This fic is based on the song Gay Pirates by Cosmo Jarvis.





	Pirate Confessions

“The floor is shark infested water!!” Abed suddenly called out and then ran to sit down in his armchair. 

Troy had been carrying laundry but quickly dropped it and jumped onto the other armchair.

“Are we pirates?” asked Troy who was so excited he nearly fell off the chair. 

“Ay.” Abed answered

Troy carefully reached for his laundry basket without touching the floor. He pulled out a bandanna and a tie.

Troy tied the bandana around his head and threw the tie to Abed who tied it around his eye like an eyepatch. 

“Yo-ho, Abed! Let’s go far away!”

“Let’s raid the kitchen!”

Troy created a trail of shirts to step on and Abed followed him into the kitchen. However the shirts against the kitchen tile was more slippery than Troy had anticipated but luckily Abed caught him before he fell. 

“Thanks... I'd be under the sea, but you held me above!”

“No problem. For it's you, my love, you're my land ahoy.” replied Abed

They had already completely forgotten about the snacks they were going to raid. 

“If the captain found out about us, he’d ordered us to both be thrown overboard.”

“Together we would go, 'cus you're the man I love.”

Troy reached out to hold Abed’s hand. 

“For you I’d walk the dreaded plank  
and I’ll love you still in hell.”

“Troy, let’s sail away together! Somewhere where the captain won't be mad.”

“Shall I see you on the bed of this  
blue ocean?”

“Ay matey!”

Troy walked back to the laundry basket and took out his blue bed sheet. He placed it in front of the two armchairs. 

Abed once again sat down on his armchair but this time Troy was standing right in front of him. Troy sat himself on Abed’s lap, face to face, his knees on either side of Abed’s hips. 

Abed could tell Troy was too nervous to make the first move so he leaned forward and softly kissed his friend. Soon Troy started kissing back and within moments they were making out. Troy’s tongue touched Abed’s lips causing him to open his mouth. 

Abed was holding on to the front of Troy’s shirt as Troy lifted the eyepatch tie off of Abed’s head. Then his hands were on Abed’s side and neck, gently stroking him. 

They stayed like this for a few minutes until Abed held tightly onto both of Troy’s hands and started sucking on his neck. Troy became almost immediately aroused and he accidentally moaned, this in turn really turned Abed on so then they were both hard. 

Troy’s fingers struggled to unbutton Abed’s pants but once he did, he looked up at him and asked:

“Is this ok?”

“Uhh huh.”

Abed nodded so Troy reached into the front of his pants and touched him through his boxers. Abed rutted up into Troy’s hand as Troy grinded down onto Abed’s thigh. They both moaned, Abed was quiet and Troy was loud. 

“I love you, Abed.”

“I know. I love you too, Troy.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic then you might also like my Troy/Abed playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/%5B11%5D/playlist/1dtuoxpsYCIJf8Na7qFsTh?si=DAozWIjMRrm2MspmswoSLg


End file.
